My Gift from Santa
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Christmas is only a few days away, but the first snow of winter has yet to fall. With his chances of seeing a white Christmas growing slimmer by the minute, will little Kazuki get his gift from Santa?


**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. The only characters I do own are Kazuki Hitsugaya and Shia Hitsugaya.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Merry Christmas! What better way to celebrate this season of giving with a HitsuHina family fan fiction? I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _  
_

* * *

**My Gift from Santa**

It is a dark and chilly night; a time where many tired souls retreat to the safety of their comfy beds and rest. As for the others, they are either getting ready for their work shifts or just not feeling sleepy yet. "Kazu-chan, it's time for bed."

Though the young boy heard his mother calling, he continued looking at the cloudy sky from the window. Before long, his father also began calling him. "Kazuki."

"There you are." The white haired boy glanced over his shoulder to see Momo and Toshiro standing by the door frame. "Didn't you hear us? It's time to go to sleep."

"Me not..." He suddenly yawned. "...sleepy yet."

Hinamori cracked a smile. After one look at her husband, the young parents walked up to their son. Momo leaned over and extended her hand out. She said, "Come on, Kazu-chan."

"Okay."

With that said, the boy took his mother's hand. Then, he felt his father pat him on the head. Together, they began making their way to his room.

"Oto-san."

Looking down at the child, Hitsugaya asked, "Yes Kazuki?"

"First snow is coming, right?"

Toshiro smiled and replied, "Yes, it will be on the ground by the time you wake up tomorrow."

"Lots of it?"

"Lots of it."

With a smile on his face, Kazuki hummed a cheerful tune the rest of the way. Once they arrived at their destination, the boy noticed his older sister getting his bed ready. "Onee-chan!"

Letting go of his parents' hands, he ran and leaped onto Shia's back. With the sudden weight on her, the new recruit from the tenth division yelped and crashed onto the futon. The siblings soon burst out in laughter. Toshiro gave his wife a look which followed with a small shake of his head. Kids just don't know the meaning of feeling tired. They soon resumed their attention to their children. Momo clapped her hands together and said, "Okay Kazu-chan, your sister needs to sleep now because she has work tomorrow morning."

The white haired boy groaned as if he got his favourite toy confiscated. "Okay..."

With that said Kazuki rolled off Shia and crawled to his bed. Once he laid on his back, his dual haired sibling draped the blanket to his shoulders and tucked him in. Then, she crawled to the bed beside her brother. After covering her body with the blanket, she watched her mother walk over and kneel down by Kazuki's side. Hinamori leaned over to kiss her son on the forehead. "Good night."

"Oyasumi Okaa-san," he replied. He suddenly let out a soft yawn and began to close his eyes. "Oyasumi...Oto-san."

With a smile on her face, she looked at their daughter. "Night Shia-chan."

"Night Okaa-san." Then, she felt something placed on her head. She glanced over to see her father, kneeling by her side. She smiled. "Oyasumi Oto-san."

"Good night," Toshiro replied, "Shia."

After putting his hand down, Hitsugaya got up on his feet and walked over to the door. By the time Hinamori followed his lead, the loving parents took one last glance at their children. Once Shia laid down on her bed, Momo gently blew out the nearby candle to darken the room. Together with her husband, the two elite Soul Reapers retreated to their room. "Toshiro."

The tenth division captain looked over at his wife. "Yeah, Momo?"

"It is going to snow tonight, right?"

"Of course, it is," the white haired Soul Reaper replied. "You're talking to someone who can manipulate water and ice."

"I just want to make sure."

"Relax; everything's going to be just fine." With a smile on Hinamori's face, she took hold of his arm and cuddled against him. Upon noticing her display of affection, Hitsugaya blushed. He soon smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead. Then, he moved to kiss her lips. By the time he pulled away, he opened the slide door. "We have a long day tomorrow."

As they entered their room, Hinamori nodded her head. "Tomorrow is budgeting day."

"Yup."

Toshiro soon closed the door behind them. Once they went to bed, they didn't realize that snow began falling from the sky. Just as it began to accumulate on the ground, the snow suddenly began to melt.

* * *

The sun is beaming down on Seireitei as cicada on trees is singing their tunes. Though the weather has been rather pleasant during this time of year, members of the Gotei 13 are trying to find ways to keep themselves cool. As she lied on the table, Shia stretched her arms out and groaned. "It's too hot..."

Slowly, she raised her head to see her father sitting on the sofa. "Hitsugaya-taicho, how are you able to do your work in this weather?"

However, the white haired captain didn't hear his daughter. He is too busy signing papers. At the same time, he extended his free hand out to pick up a slice of a certain summer fruit from the small container on the coffee table. He took a bite out of the juicy fruit.

Recognizing the sound anywhere, Shia shot her head up and exclaimed, "Ah Oto-san, that's no fair!"

Leaving her seat, she flash stepped to his side and tried to snatch it away from him. Unfortunately, Toshiro noticed her intentions and moved the fruit just out of her reach.

"Where did you get the watermelon?"

"Hey, this is my portion," Hitsugaya complained. "You already ate yours after dinner last night!"

Once again, she tried to take a piece. However, her father kept moving the fruit out of her way. "But I'm a growing girl!"

"I'm a growing boy too!"

"No, you're not!" Shia replied. "You're my Dad. Dads aren't supposed to grow anymore!"

"That rule of mother nature only applies to adults who reached the peak of their growth spurt at a certain age. I haven't passed that age yet!"

The dual haired Shinigami folded her arms and grumbled. If she wanted to get the watermelon, she has to come up with a way to bypass her genius father. Suddenly, an idea came into mind. Without any warning, she looked over and pointed a finger at something. "Look! I see someone flirting with Okaa-san!"

Upset that someone is hitting on his wife, Toshiro turned his head and exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Using this opportunity, Shia snatched the watermelon slice from his hand and began snacking on it. By the time he realized what is really happening, Hitsugaya turned to his daughter who is eating happily behind his desk. Hitsugaya sighed with frustration. "You just had to do that."

"Yep." Shia smiled. "Survival of the fittest, right?"

The white haired captain folded his arms. "I don't mind the weather being like this for a day or two, but this is getting ridiculous."

"Yeah, this has been going on for about a week already. We're supposed to be having winter weather and Christmas is right around the corner."

"Yes," Hitsugaya said. "Christmas."

Once she is done with her slice, she put it with other the eaten watermelon shells and asked, "Come to think of it, did you get something for Okaa-san?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I'm just making sure."

"What?" Toshiro asked. "Are you worried that we don't love each other if we don't give each other gifts?"

"No."

"Then, stop worrying about us. Besides, I won't let Momo be unhappy."

She smiled. "So, what about my gif-"

"You will get yours on Christmas Day."

Shia groaned.

"Fine..." She placed her hands behind the back of her head. After one glance at the office, she placed her arms on the desk to rest her head on. Then, she sighed with defeat. "Rangiku-san is late for work again..."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that."

"...and it's too hot."

"I know, Shia; I know."

* * *

"Rangiku-san, aren't you supposed to be working right now?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah," Matsumoto replied, "but it's too hot to work in there."

As the lieutenants from the fifth and tenth division are sitting on the sofa and chatting with one another, young Kazuki Hitsugaya is eating his watermelon flavoured shaved ice cream at the coffee table nearby. "Why don't you ask Toshir-"

The strawberry orange haired woman sighed with defeat. "We've already tried that, but the heat overpowered his reiatsu."

"It's _that _bad, huh?"

She nodded. "The last time it was like that was when the former soitaicho released his Bankai. I just hope this weird weather goes away soon or else I have to worry about getting sunburn."

In the meantime, the white haired boy stopped snacking on his ice cream to take a look at the window. Seeing the bright sun shining in the sky, the child left his seat and walked over. He placed his hand on the window sill and said, "No snow."

Upon hearing the Hitsugaya son, Momo and Rangiku turned their attention to him. The fifth division lieutenant let out a soft smile and replied, "Yeah, it hasn't snowed yet this year."

Kazuki tilted his head forward. "Me hope Santa give me white Christmas..."

"Santa?" the tenth division lieutenant asked, turning to Hinamori.

"Shia-chan, told her about the story of Santa Claus," Momo explained.

"Oh, that story from the living world."

The younger lieutenant nodded before she turned to her son. "You just have to continue being a good boy, okay?"

Kazuki slowly nodded with agreement.

"Now, let's get you dressed up; it's almost time to go home. Your father and sister will be there by the time we arrive."

"Hai."

* * *

"We're back."

Once they took off their footwear, the mother and son walked to the kitchen to find the rest of their loving family.

"Welcome home, Okaa-san!" the eldest child greeted. "Hey Kazuki."

In the meantime, Hinamori walked up to her husband and kissed him. On the other hand, Kazuki quietly walked to the nearest window to take a look at the sky. He soon felt a nearby presence. Once he turned to his sister, the boy said, "I'm home, Onee-chan."

Shia leaned over and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"He's just waiting for the snow to come," Momo replied, getting her attention.

"Snow?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Santa give me white Christmas, right?" the white haired boy questioned.

"I'm sure he will on Christmas Eve," Shia said. "You have been a good boy."

Then, the dual haired Soul Reaper extended her hand out.

"In the meantime, it's time for us to take a bath."

With a nod of agreement, the younger sibling accepted his sister's offer. Together, they left their parents alone to prepare for dinner. As Hitsugaya is stirring the soup, he said, "Let me guess; Shia has told him the living world's popular tale of Santa Claus."

"Yep," Momo replied. "It seems that he wants Santa to give him a white Christmas."

"A white Christmas, huh?"

"But with the weather feeling like summer, I don't even know we're going to have one this year."

"According to Kurotsuchi, he believes that the strange weather conditions are caused by an unnatural phenomenon," Toshiro explained. "Currently, he's investigating it."

"I see." Taking a small bowl from the side, he scooped and poured some stock into it. Then, he handed it to his wife for a taste test. "Mm, it tastes go-"

Using this opportunity, he leaned over to capture her lips. With a grin on his face, he pulled back and said, "Mm, you're right. It does taste good."

Hinamori giggled. "You sneaky little teaser."

After giving her a shoulder hug, Hitsugaya began serving the soup into four separate bowls. With Hinamori's help, she put them on the dining table along with the rest of their meal. Just as she is about to handle the vegetables, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see her childhood friend and love of her life. He said, "I can take care of the vegetables. Why don't you check on Shia and Kazuki? I wouldn't be too surprised if they were too busy playing in the tub."

She nodded with agreement. "...just like what we used to do."

Just thinking about it made the tenth division captain blush. He looked away and muttered, "J-Just go."

"Yes, my beloved Shiro-chan."

By the time he glanced over his shoulder, he saw Momo seductively leaving the room. Knowing exactly what she is doing, Hitsugaya modestly shook his head. "...And she says I'm a tease."

* * *

**_Christmas Eve_**

The dual haired Soul Reaper extended her arms out on the table and groaned. "It's too hot."

"You said it," Matsumoto agreed as she extended her arms out on the sofa. "I bet it is even hotter than yesterday."

"I think so too."

Seeing that he hasn't said anything about the weather, the two members of the tenth division turned their attention to their captain. He is too busy writing away on the assigned paperwork. "Taicho, you shouldn't be working in this weather. You're going to collapse due to the heat."

He stopped for a moment to eat a slice of watermelon he brought from home. He simply replied, "Somebody has to finish the paperwork here. It's due at the end of the day."

"Ah, no fair!" Shia exclaimed, standing up from her seat. Using flash step, she ran up to the desk. "I want some!"

"Sorry, that was the last one."

The eldest sibling of the Hitsugaya family folded her arms over her chest and turned around. With a frown on her face, she muttered, "Meanie."

Toshiro grinned with amusement. "Survival of the fittest."

"Why do we have to work on Christmas Eve?"

The father and daughter looked at Rangiku. The white haired captain gave her a stern look. "As much as I would like to take a day off, we're here in case Hollows decide to terrorize Soul Society or the living world."

The strawberry orange haired lieutenant turned around so that she can face Hitsugaya and Shia. She gave the white haired Soul Reaper a glare. "I bet you plotted this. While everyone else are having their day off, we're the only ones working."

"That's not true," he replied. "There are several divisions who are working as well."

"Like who?"

"Okaa-san's working," Shia answered, "which means Hirako-taicho's working as well."

"The sixth, seventh, ninth, and twelfth divisions are working as well," Toshiro added. "And as much as he would like to take a break, even Kyoraku-soitaicho is working."

"Aw, you're serious?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes."

At that moment, Shia noticed something. She raised a finger and pointed out, "Hitsugaya-taicho."

After a quick glance at her, he looked over at the door to see a Hell Butterfly fluttering into the office. He stood up from his seat and extended his finger out. Matsumoto and Shia gathered around the tenth division captain. Together, they watched the flying insect land and transmit its message. Once he released the butterfly, Hitsugaya turned to his lieutenant and new recruit. He then said, "We're moving out; there are Hollows in East Rukongai District Four."

With their expressions turned serious, they said in unison, "Yes sir!"

* * *

"Whoa," Rangiku said. "Is it just me or it's starting to feel like we're in a furnace?"

"You said the words right out of my mouth," Shia replied before she turned to her father. "What do you think, Oto-san?"

The white haired captain narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "For the last time, don't call me that while we're at work."

"Hai..."

He took a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Once we're done, we're getting ice cream."

"Really?" the dual haired girl asked. Then, she extended her arms up into the air. "Yay!"

"Taicho, you're so kind!" her lieutenant said.

Hitsugaya shot a glare at the taller woman. "I'm not paying for you, Matsumoto."

"You're so mean."

"Uruse."

"Look!" Shia exclaimed. "I see something up ahead!"

Once the two high ranked members of the tenth division looked, their eyes widened. Once they flew over them, Rangiku asked, "Whoa, are those Hollows?"

"I think so, but they look like fried chicken now."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes before he resumed his attention to the front. "We have to find the source of this."

"Under these conditions?" Rangiku asked.

"Yes, we have to find it under these conditions."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. The three Soul Reapers raised their heads to see a large presence. Shia said, "Um Oto-san, I think we just found it."

"I think so too." Hitsugaya raised his hand and drew the zanpakuto from his back. "Come on, let's take care of him. By the time we get back, hopefully our dinner is still warm."

Following his lead, Rangiku and Shia did the same. "I hope so too."

"Let's go."

Suddenly, they heard a loud roar. The three Soul Reapers raised their heads to see a large presence. Shia said, "Um Oto-san, I think we just found it."

"I think so too." Hitsugaya raised his hand and drew the zanpakuto from his back. "Come on, let's take care of him. By the time we get back, hopefully our dinner is still warm."  
Following his lead, Rangiku and Shia did the same. "I hope so too."

"Let's go." With that said, the tenth division captain went ahead to meet with the large winged masked beast. Hitsugaya placed his hands together on the hilt of his sword and swung it across. "Soten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

He released an ice dragon in the creature's direction. Just as it noticed, the approaching ice suddenly melted into a splash of water. Toshiro hissed between his teeth. Since he couldn't use his ice powers against the Hollow, he extended two fingers out.

He exclaimed, "Hado Number 4: Byakurai!"

The masked beast let out a fierce roar, causing the destructive spell to divert off course and smash into the building next to it. In the meantime, Rangiku and Shia appeared from both sides. The strawberry orange haired lieutenant got her blade to turn into ashes while Shia's began glowing in white light. "Unare, Haineko!"

"Resonate from the skies, Hikari!"

Matsumoto's zanpakuto ability kicked in and began surrounding her target. Meanwhile, Shia used flash step to get close to her enemy. Once she is close enough, she swung her sword from different angles and stopped a few feet away from the Hollow. At that moment, the ashes closed in on the fallen soul and attacked it. The Hollow let out a fierce cry.

By the time the three Soul Reapers gathered, Shia asked, "Did we get him?"

Suddenly, they sensed an increase of spiritual pressure and noticed the beast is preparing to launch an attack. Matsumoto replied, "Apparently not."

The Hollow fired a cero in their direction. However, its efforts were fruitless as they easily leaped out of its range. By the time they landed on the ground, it didn't take long for them to yelp and jump into the air.

"Yeowch, the ground's hot!"

"No kidding!" the dual haired Soul Reaper replied. "I feel like I just jumped into a sizzling pan."

Hitsugaya wiped some perspiration from his forehead. "The Hollow's powers is related to heat. It is probably the one who is causing the hot weather lately."

"Well, he's not going to get away with it," Shia said. "My little brother is waiting for his white Christmas and Hitsugaya-taicho can't use his powers to its full extent."

Just as the new recruit is about to move, she felt a something on her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder to see her father. "Shia, keep a cool head. You're talking to the tenth division captain. Even if I can't use Hyorinmaru, there are other ways to defeat a Hollow..."

"Ah yeah..."

Just he is about to leave her side, Toshiro glanced over his shoulder and added, "...Unless you don't believe that your father have what it takes to do his job."

"Well, no...of course, you can beat the Hollow."

"Good."

With that said, the dual haired girl glanced over her shoulder to see her giggling lieutenant. "Like father, like daughter."

She gave her a questionable look. "Huh?"

"Don't worry; taicho will kill the Hollow in no time."

Despite her comforting words, Shia watched her father confront the masked beast. Standing in front of his enemy, Hitsugaya said, "You have caused quite a bit of trouble."

The Hollow roared back before it threw a fist in his direction. However, Toshiro anticipated the move and blocked the attack with the tip of his sword. He pulled back and quickly cut off its hand. The beast shrieked. Holding his hand out, an orb of yellow spiritual energy is created.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado Number 63: Raikoho!"

Just as he launched an attack, the Hollow fired its own burning red spiritual energy. The two attacks met and exploded together, causing smoke to cloud the two combatants. Using this opportunity, Hitsugaya used flash step to sneak up on the beast and slice it up. Once he did enough damage, he put away his zanpakuto in its sheath and returned to his allies. For a brief moment, he glanced over his shoulder and watched the Hollow roar and disintegrated into the atmosphere. "Sugoi..."

He turned to his daughter. "Let's go home now."

With a nod of agreement, Matsumoto began following his lead. However, the new recruit stopped them from going any further. Using flash step, Shia got in front of them and asked, "Wait a minute, what about the weather?"

"Sorry," Hitsugaya apologized, "but it's going to take a while before the weather returns back to normal."

"So, Kazuki is not going to get his white Christmas?"

Toshiro closed his eyes. With a small smirk on his face, he walked past his puzzled daughter and replied, "Not necessarily..."

Wondering what he's talking about, she turned to Rangiku for help. However, the strawberry orange haired lieutenant merely smiled. "Don't worry, Shia-chan; you just have to trust him."

"Okay," she soon replied. "If you say so..."

* * *

**_Christmas Day_**

Kazuki woke up with a loud yawn. After wiping the sleeplessness from his eyes, he looked at the window to see something magical. The boy gasped. "Oh wow, it's snowing!"

Excited, the white haired child wasted no time finding his parents sitting under the warmth of the kotatsu in the living room.

"Oto-san! Okaa-san!"

Toshiro and Momo glanced over and smiled at their son. As Kazuki Hitsugaya ran over to the window to see the wonderful weather, Hinamori said, "Merry Christmas, Kazu-chan."

"It's snowing!" the white haired boy exclaimed. "It's snowing!"

"Yes Kazu-chan, it is snowing," Momo replied.

Hearing a yawn, Hinamori turned her attention to the side. The eldest daughter of the Hitsugaya family entered the living room only to see the weather from the window. She raised an eyebrow. Despite wondering what is going on, Shia walked over to her parents who are sitting at the kotatsu. After joining them, she asked, "Why is it snowing? It's going to take a while before the weather is back to normal."

Momo giggled. "Well, Santa Shiro came by to grant Kazuki's wish."

"Santa Shiro?" Shia asked. "It's Santa Cl-"

At that moment, the realization dawned to her. She took a quick glance at her father, who is busy cleaning the blade of his zanpakuto with a soft cloth.

"Oh..."

When he noticed her, Hitsugaya asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Your presents aren't going to open themselves."

"Presents!" the two children exclaimed as they ran to the bundle of gifts under the Christmas tree. "Yay!"

As they watched them excitedly open their presents, Momo giggled and cuddled against her childhood friend. "What?"

She smiled. "You're such a sweetheart."

Smiling back, he draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. Then, he gave her a loving kiss. "...only when I want to be."

"Now, Santa Shiro..." Hinamori asked. "Where's my present?"

He put his hand into the inside of his robe and pulled out a small rectangle gift wrapped present and asked, "Why don't you open it and find out?"

_**~ OWARI ~**_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

**_Oto-san_** - Father, _**Onee-chan**_ - Older Sister, _**Oyasumi**_ - Good Night, _**Okaa-san** _- Mother,_** Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Reiatsu** _- Spiritual Pressure,_** Hai** _- Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Kotatsu**_ - A low wooden table frame covered with a heavy blanket and a heat source underneath, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy it; I'll be back again soon with my regular updates. Laterz!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_


End file.
